Love Story
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: This is story about Liliana, a demon girl who has many demon powers and one guy who catches her eyes. Sebastian. She goes to the world that he is in to be with him. Along the way, she will be directed by the Queen of England that she will work with Ciel and Sebastian to solve mysteries along the way that come to him. (A/N this is will a AU from the anime. ENJOY Rating might change)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Since it was never given what Sebastian's real name is, I'm just going to stick with Sebastian as if it is his real name ever since he was born. **_

* * *

><p>It was like any other night in London. It was a gloomy night. I was wondering the streets alone. I was looking for one person. Someone I've been searching my whole life for. No mater how times I was reborn..I still remember his face, his name and those demon eyes looking at me as if I were just a lonely girl, nothing more then a merely odd ball of a demon. Each of us demons have our own markings. Mine is my wrist, and it's a crescent moon with a star. I would pick up on the information I heard on the streets of London. I kept myself under control when I heard the name..the name I've been longing to hear. I just had to find out where he is and give him a piece of my mind.<p>

"Sebastian..." I whispered under my breath.

I was walking around trying to find out where I should go. Sebastian was somewhere. He had to be here. All the other demons said he made a contract with a boy and he has been here for two years, but they didn't tell me where. I looked at my marking, and remembered all the good times I had with Sebastian before he was gone. I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

"Sor-" I looked up and it was red haired guy. His hair was really long. "You...You're a Grim Reaper" I said looking into his eyes. "I heard of you."

"And who are you?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'm...I'm not saying it to a Grim Reaper, not until you tell me who you are." I smiled at him.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff, and my favorite color is red" He said.

"I'm Liliana." I smiled kindly at Grell. "And I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Grell offered.

"His name is Sebastian, other demons said he was around here."

"Bassy? Why are you looking for him?"

"He's my friend! And I want to look for him"

"Ahh, then you want that Phantomhive estate."

"Can you show me the way?"

"I guess so, I don't have anything else to do"

_I'll just have to deal with this Grim Reaper until we get to this Phantomhive place. Sebastian...I can't wait to see you again...I hope you still remember me. _I thought.

We started walking our way through the crowds. There was nothing that creeped me out more then this Grim Reaper. I hated Grim Reapers. I still looked at my marking, one that I was born with. Every demon looked at me differently. I wasn't like...I am kind of like the other demons. I just had different powers then they did. I could tell that Grell kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes a bit. He was probably thinking the same thing that all the other Demons thought about.

"You said Liliana was your name?" He asked me.

"Yes..." I answered.

"I remember reading your records. Your a very different kind of Demon." Grell smirked.

"I know I'm different Grell!" I hissed at him.

"A demon who can be reborn if you die a death that is truly tragic..You lived a long life. How old are you now?" He looks at me.

"I'm nineteen, But with me being reborn, I keep my memories from my past lives." I told him.

"How old would you be?"

"Around 2500."

"That old?"

"Sebastian is older then me, by a few thousand years."

I didn't really like to talk about my past lives that much. Each was different, each had a tragic end to my life. The pains of dying still haunt my life. There was nothing more that would happen to me. I wanted to be alone. Alone never happened, it happened after I met Sebastian. He was always there for me. Even if I was reborn, I would use my powers to speed along me growing up. I looked at Grell and then looked back.

"I see." Grell said after looking at the road that was leading towards the Phantomhive estates.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Phantomhive estates is just down this straight road. You can go on by yourself." Grell said and then disappeared.

I took a deep breathe and then looked at my outfit. "I can't see Sebastian with this dirty outfit." I said and then closed my eyes and started walking as my outfit changed into another dress. "I just love this one power that I have." I kept walking along the road.

As I was walking, I passed many different flowers. I stopped to pick up a white rose. I smiled as a memory came back to me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Memory<span>**

_I was walking down the streets of Greece with Sebastian holding my hand. It was almost noon and we were heading to lunch at Sebastian's one favorite restaurant. It made me happy when we got to spend some time together. It was after we ate that we past by a flower shop. I love roses. There was nothing that made me happier. Sebastian looks at the white roses and smiles at me and goes and pays for a dozen roses. _

_"Sebastian..." I said looking at him and smiling. _

_"They are for you. A symbol of my love forever, as long as I live" Sebastian said handing the roses to me. _

_"Oh Sebastian!" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. _

**End of Memory**

* * *

><p>I held on to the rose. "A symbol of my love..." I said to myself as Sebastian's words echoed in my head. I made it to the front door and I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. I was a bit scared to see Sebastian after two years. That was when he left me. Alone. He promised that we would see each other again and I believed him. I know what's right. The door opened to reveal a female.<p>

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked me.

"I'm looking for Sebastian.." I answered her.

"Sebastian! Come on in. I'll go find him" She said opening the door for me to walk in. I walked into the house and watched her walk away.

I saw someone walk towards me. I started to walk towards him. "Lily?" The person asked.

_Lily...Only Sebastian called me that.._ I thought.

"Sebastian!" I said and ran towards him.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I...I missed you. I was looking for you." I answered him.

"You always missed me. But how did you know where to find me?"

"I bumped into a Grim Reaper who knew you, but at first I didn't know that the Grim Reaper knew you."

"Lily..." Sebastian said looking into my eyes.

"I had to come here. I needed to be with you. You were the only one who didn't make fun of me. I can't be alone any more." I cried into his chest.

He pulled me away for a bit and looked into my eyes. His eyes started to change and I started to fall asleep and I started to sway a bit and closed my eyes. I fell asleep. I felt myself being carried away by Sebastian, but the rest of it...I didn't know what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian's POV<em>

I was walking to the kitchen to get Ciel, my lord's tea and dessert when Mey-Rin came in and looked at me.

"Some girl is in the main hall looking for you." Mey-Rin said.

"I'll go there now. Thank you Mey-Rin." I told her and walked out of the kitchen and looked at the girl. The girl that I thought about whenever I wasn't busy with my lord. She was here now. I walked toward her and called out her nickname that I always called her by. "Lily?" I asked

"Sebastian!" She called and ran towards me.

I hugged her like the last time I hugged her before I left and kissed her cheek. I looked into her eyes and asked the question. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I missed you. I was looking for you" She answered.

"You always missed me. But how did you know where to find me?" I asked her a bit confused.

"I bumped into a Grim Reaper who knew you, but at first I didn't know that the Grim Reaper knew you"

_Grell...That's who she bumped into. _I thought.

"Lily..." I said looking in her eyes

" I had to come here. I needed to be with you. You were the only one who didn't make fun of me. I can't be alone anymore." She said as she was crying into my chest.

I pulled her to her away from my chest. I need to put her to sleep, it was the only way to calm her down and another way to get the rest of my duties done with. I saw her as she started to close her eyes and I carried her to a spare bedroom. As I closed the door, I smiled. Then I rushed to the kitchen to get the tea and the dessert for my lord. I ran to his study and opened the door. I knew he was probably going to be a bit mad at me but I will explain to him. I opened his door.

"My Lord, I have your tea." I said to him.

"Your late Sebastian." Ciel said to me.

"I ran into someone I know. I rushed to the kitchen as soon as I put her to sleep. She is someone close to me." I told him as I poured his tea and gave him, his dessert and cup of tea.

"Who is this girl?"

"She is Liliana, my love one. She is like me. But she is also something else."

"Liliana...She has a nice name. Is she in one of the spare bedrooms, and I thought you don't sleep."

"We don't. I told you, my lord she is something different. Her kind, they are able to sleep and do many more things."

I knew that I would have Lily show Ciel what she can do. I bowed and left the room after Ciel dismissed me. I went straight to the room and opened the door to see her that she was still sleeping. I walked into the room and sat on the bed. Her beautiful blonde hair was nice and straight with a bit of wave to it. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Blue. I always loved her eyes. She is mine and no one will take her away. I leaned towards her face and kissed her forehead and smiled her. I never want to miss her. I want her to be with me for a while. I walked out of the room and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Lily POV<em>

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and looked and saw that I was in a bedroom and I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Damn that Sebastian he put me to sleep using his power. I got of the bed and opened the door and started to walk around where I was and then I walked down the stairs and I saw that I was back in the main hall. I decided to go and look around to see what else was in this. I bumped into the girl that answered the door.

"Oh it's you." I said looking at her.

"Hello. I'm Mey-Rin." She said.

"Liliana is my name" I told her.

"What a pretty name, are you hungry? I'm sure Sebastian is still in the kitchen." She said and smiled.

"Oh, do you mind showing me? He knows what I like to eat." I giggled a bit. Sebastian was the best chef ever.

Mey-Rin and I walked around and I got to meet someone else. I looked at the guy and he looked back at me. He had one a chef's jacket. "Hello." I said and smiled.

"Hi... Mey-Rin who is this?" He asked Mey-Rin.

"This is Liliana, she's a friend of Sebastian." She told him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Baldroy. He's in the kitchen getting dinner ready for everyone." Baldroy said looking at me.

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him as Mey-Rin showed me the way to the kitchen and that's when I saw him. "Thank you, Mey-Rin" I told her and I walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey." I said to Sebastian.

"You are finally up. I made you a bowl of soup." He said and handed me a warm bowl of soup.

"Sebastian...You still remember?" I asked him and started to eat the soup. It was so warm that one sip would warm my whole body.

He nods his head. "Of course I remember. You would non-stop talking about it."

Someone else walks into the kitchen. He looks at me and then looks at Sebastian. "Sebastian, is there anything else to do?" The guy asked.

"Finnian, there is nothing else that you need to do today. You can go get ready for dinner like Mey-Rin and Baldroy." Sebastian answered the guy.

"Oh hello there. I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny. And you are?" He asked me.

"Liliana." I answered smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you later." Finnian said walking out of the kitchen.

Sebastian looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed a bit. There was nothing that Sebastian did that made me blushed. I giggled a bit and watched him cook as I ate my soup. Sebastian was making his way around the kitchen making a lot of food for mostly four people. But it seemed that he was making food for six people. I looked at him, his face was full of contraction.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: A lot of the characters are going to have a lot of OOCness (for those who don't know what OOC is, it means Out Of Character.) I will try to make them as close as they act in the anime. But I never do. XD. Thanks for reading and review if I should continue. And please do not review that "They don't act right." That was the point of the OOC part of the story. Thanks for reading it. Looking forward to see if you want me to continue or not! BYEEEE BYYEEE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ciel POV_

As soon as Sebastian left I started to wonder what made this Liliana girl different from their kind. I didn't know that there was different kinds. I thought all demons were the same. I guess I was wrong. But then again, I really didn't mind who she was. As long as Sebastian does his job without messing up too much, I was going to be okay with this girl staying here as long as she wanted to be here. I've always wondered what other demons can do. I wanted to find out more about this girl and why is she so special to Sebastian.

"Master, It's time for dinner" I heard Sebastian call from the other side of my office door.

"Alright. I'll be down." I said to him and I got up from my chair and headed down stairs to the dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Hello Young Master" Finnian said to me.

"Finnian" I nodded in response.

The food was laid out on the table and no one didn't say anything else. It would get a bit lonely, but I didn't mind. I watched as Liliana sat next to Mey-Rin. There was something that Sebastian liked about this girl and I really want to know what it is.

_Mey-Rin POV_

This was the first time a girl has come to the Phantomhive household looking for Sebastian. There was something about her that I wondered why she would come here looking for her. I caught up to Baldroy and Finnian. I looked at them and I knew that they were thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"You are thinking the same thing I am." I told them.

"That depends…What are you thinking?" Finnian asked.

"That this is the first time that a girl has come to the Phantomhive household and asked for Sebastian" I answered.

"That did cross my mind. It did seem that she knew him her whole life." Baldroy said looking at us.

"Well, Liliana is only nineteen." I suggested. "Sebastian is about 25"

"That doesn't really change much." Finnian said. "She could've been his next door neighbor and he could've been her babysitter."

"That could be true. You may never know." Baldroy said looking at us.

I wanted to know what was going on between the two, but I promised myself there and now that I won't go and investigate. We all went into our rooms and got ready for dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror and I shook my head. There was nothing more that I wanted then to take off my glasses, but Master gave them to and it was the only thing that I wanted to keep close to me.

"ey-Rin" There was a knock at the door. "Mey-Rin!" Finnian said.

"Coming Finny!" I said and opened the door and looked at Finnian and I smiled at him and shook my head at him as he a huge grin on his face. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late to dinner now."

_Liliana POV_

I watched as Sebastian went to go Ciel. There was nothing that was more funnier then seeing Sebastian make faces as he was cooking. I got up from my seat and smoothed out my skirt and went to the dinning room where Ciel was already there. Wow...the dinning room was so big and wonderful. I watched as the other people walked in and sat down at the table. I stood off to the side to watch Sebastian bring out the food by himself. I wanted to ask him there was anything that I can do to help him but I didn't really want to at the same time. As soon as all the food was out Sebastian held out a chair for me and I sat down. The seat happened to be next to Ciel.

"You must be Liliana" Ciel said to me.

"Y-Yes. I am. And you must be Ciel" I said already knowing his name. Sebastian told me everything about him while he was making dinner.

"I am. It's nice to see that Sebastian has a girl." Ciel started to eat his food.

"It is." I agreed not sure if Ciel knew WHAT I really was. I looked at his forehead and closed my eyes and tried to see if Sebastian said anything about me. Before it could happened Sebastian was next to me with his hand on my shoulder. With that action, I lost my concentration and I looked up at him and I had that glare in my eyes that tells people that I will deal with you later.

Everyone started to eat. I only grabbed a piece of bread because Sebastian gave me some food before dinner. I looked over at Sebastian, I wondered if he needed help for dessert. Sebastian started to clean up dinner and I got up to walk to the kitchen to meet him there. Once he arrived he looked at me and I looked back and smiled at him.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked him as he was cleaning up.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lily" Sebastian said to me.

"Don't play dumb. You knew I was trying to see if Ciel knew who I truly was." I sighed at him.

"And that would be dangerous. You are still a new.."

"No I'm not!"

"You know how long it takes for you to regain full control of your powers after you die?"

"four months to be exact. And It has been nineteen years."

"Yes yes. But can you use them on humans yet?"

"Well, I have tested that out yet."

"Here, eat a cherry"

"Sebastian!"

He gave me the cherry and I ate it, I had to roll my eyes as he was being a bit difficult. That was him to me. A difficult guy that I can only deal with. I didn't know what else that could happen. I watched as he moved around the Kitchen baking up some pies to have desert. He was making some Cherry Pie, it was my favorite pie. I watched as he was putting the final touches on the pie and I followed him out of the kitchen towards the table again.

_Ciel POV_

I watched as Liliana and Sebastian walked towards the kitchen to get dessert ready. I looked at the other three. "I need you all to do something for me" I told them.

"Yes Master?" Mey-Rin asked as she was the first one to look at me.

"I need more Earl Gray tea. Can I trust you three to go down to town to get me some tea?" I asked. With them gone, I can talk to Liliana freely without them knowing who she and Sebastian are really.

"Sure thing Sir" Baldroy said looking at me. "You can count on us."

"But Sir, why can't Sebastian go?" Finnian asked.

"Well, I want him to be re-antiquated with Liliana" I answered him knowing that is mostly true.

I looked up as I watched Sebastian walk over with Liliana on his heels. She was like a lost puppy. It was kind of cute. She reminded me of Elizabeth. I'm sure the two girls would get along quite well. As a matter of fact, Elizabeth was suppose to be dropping by the day after tomorrow. I knew that this would be the best time for the girls to go out and do...Girl things. Of course, Sebastian and I would accompany them.

"Tonight for dessert we have is a Cherry Pie" Sebastian said cutting into the pie and serving everyone a piece of the pie. "Enjoy"

I watched as he serve himself and Liliana a piece. I never really saw Sebastian eat anything. This was the first time, but it seem liked he was doing it for Liliana. She seemed really good as far as I can tell.

_Liliana POV_

I really truly missed Sebastian's cooking when he left me. I couldn't believe that I was finally here with Sebastian and I wasn't going to leave him...ever again. I looked as Sebastian sat next to me and ate some of his pie and then as soon as he was done he got up and started taking the plates into the kitchen. I watched as Ciel got up and walked out of the room. I tilted my head a bit and then sat at the table for a while looking at the others. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian. I didn't really know what to say to them but then again, I didn't want to get up and leave them here...alone at the table.

_Finnian POV_

I looked as Liliana was still at the table. I thought she would have gotten up and followed Sebastian to the Kitchen to keep him company. But she was still here with us. I looked at Baldroy as he opened his mouth and started to talk to Liliana.

"So, how long have you known Sebastian?" Baldroy asked.

"About ten years." Liliana said.

"So, you were nine..Was he your babysitter?" Mey-Rin asked.

Liliana nodded her head. "He was. We lived across the street from each other." She told us.

"Wow. You must have been very close." I suggested.

"We were...We still are...I hope" She said as she wasn't sure with herself.

Just as soon as we were going to be asking her questions, Sebastian walked in and looked at Liliana and us. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. There was something that that I had no clue what it was called. But it was the way that they were looking at each other.

_Sebastian POV_

I knew that Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy were going to be around and start asking Lily questions about me and her. I hope she doesn't say anything that would bring out that we were not from this world. I wanted what was best for my Lily. She was mine..wasn't she? I didn't want to lose her ever again. Even though our ages are different, she was still my Lily. I will always love her with all my heart. I walked out of the kitchen after everything was done with. I saw that they were talking and I wanted to get Liliana alone so I can be with her and spend some time with her before she went off to sleep.

"Lilian, time to show you to where you will be staying" I told her.

"Good night Lilian" Mey-Rin said.

"Good night everyone" Lilian said as she took my hand and I lead her away from the others.

Once we were away from everyone and we walked up the stairs to the extra bedrooms, I stopped outside her door. I turned to look at her and I leaned close to look in her eyes. She looked back into my eyes and I could see that she was hurt for the two years we were away. But it was more time then that. I left her when she disappeared with her family sixteen years ago. That was the only time we were apart for a longer time. I always wanted to be with her, but I never got any letters from her.

_Lilian POV_

I looked up at Sebastian. There was so much that we needed to catch up. Two years he has been here. Sixteen years we have been apart. It was out of those sixteen years that he has been here. Tending to Ciel, being his butler. I didn't know what else could happened. There was only the time that I missed. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life now that we are together for the rest of my life. His life too. We are meant to be together. He leaned closer and I wanted to kiss those lips that I have longed for to feel against my lips again. I closed my eyes and hopped that he would move just a bit faster to kiss me. I kept my eyes closed not knowing what was really going to be happening.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" Sebastian asked me.

I nodded my head waiting for his lips to touch mine. The kiss...


End file.
